What really happened to Seifer?
by Athena Leonharte
Summary: A funny problem of Seifer's


What really happened to Seifer? By Athena Lionhart.  
  
For years, he had tried to become a member of SeeD but without any success, his name familiar to every instructor branded with, "the trouble maker." He mocked people, intimidated them, that's what he was proud of, his reputation as being dangerous. Seifer was untouchable in his own eyes but like most people, he had an Achilles' heel. You would think I would say his hart and write a soppy story about him and Quistis, but his weakness was much more serious. He was addicted to chocobo racing.   
  
It had begun on that December evening. He and Zell had been snowboarding and after many tragic (I think funny would be a more appropriate word. How else can you describe Seifer falling of a snowboard?) defeats had decided to challenge Zell to a little bet. It had only taken a few moments to hand his ticket to the lady, that lovely lady with long gold tipped brown hair, her deep green eye's and blood lips. If any one was to be blamed for his downfall, it was her; he couldn't resist a woman in spandex (another story). Eager to defeat his rival and impress his newfound loves interest he betted all the money he had on a black chocobo, the color mirrored his hopes for a room with his valentine. Zell had bet on a blue chocobo, as eager to make this his eighth victory. "I'll kick your ass!" he yelled at Seifer as he handed in his ticket.  
  
"And they're off," the monitor screamed at the brothers only interested in the race. The chocobo's turned the first bend with the blue in the lead. "Ha!" Zell yelled with an air of triumph, " I knew I'd beat you, ya know. I've been spending way to much time with Rajjin!" "Shut it, chicken wuss or I'll ..............." His attentions were drawn back to the screen as the commentator shouted " And the black storms into the lead and crosses the finish line." Seifer looked at Zell with an expression of authority. "What was that you said about kicking my ass? 'Cause the only ass around here getting kicked is yours." And with that he had lunged at Zell and grabbed him in a headlock. "The hair man, the hair," he screamed " Do you know how long it takes to get it like this?"  
  
Seifer sauntered up to the desk and handed in his stub. " Here you are then sir." "Please, the name's Seifer. And you?" " Not allowed sir, for legal reasons," she replied. Secretly thinking to her herself "what a freak, but that scar say's he has been around the block."  
  
After that, things deteriorated. What had started as a challenge had turned into a full-scale obsession. Day after day he went there and spent hours wasting his money, and it was wasting, as he never won. It went to the stage where he ran out of money, but was so desperate he was willing to do anything to feel that rush of winning again. Seifer went to Deiling city to work as a prostitute, where he earned plenty doing anyone who offered him money (mainly sorceress Edea, but don't mention a word to Cid.)   
It didn't take long for the public to become bored with the "village bicycle," but he just couldn't stop. He couldn't stop thinking about the chocobo's their sleek bodies running around, earning him money. A lady on a bench near the arch, had told him there was a job going in Winhill, apparently she had sent him letter's while he had been Edea's knob, I mean knight.  
  
Upon arrival in Winhill, he had been told that the present monster hunter, a monster himself had left and the position was still vacant. He accepted and in the evenings after work, he used sit at the chocobo crossing, watching them, waiting for his chance to be triumphant once more. This job didn't last long either with complaints from the villagers about his sexual desires with many of their daughters. "I swear, I didn't get her pregnant!" he said trying to reason with an angry father and a pitchfork. He had run but only to find a mob with burning torches and farming tools waiting for him. "This won't look well on my C.V." he yelled while running from the angry townspeople.  
  
Seifer then decided this was enough, it had to stop. So he went and joined the AA (alcoholics anonymous). It was after two years when he found out that he wasn't an alcoholic, and realized that he had forgotten about chocobo racing. Again he felt ready to return to garden and graduate; he was going to make something of himself.  
  
"That's not how you hold the gunblade," Xu corrected Seifer. What had happened to him, he was but a shell of what he used to be. "Damn AA I'll get them for brainwashing me, if only I could remember what town they're in!" he yelled anger in his voice. She smiled at him, "I like the new you" she said saucily. "You're different, someone I could get to like, and love." He looked down at her and the memories came flooding back. Of how she had taunted and mocked him for never passing the exam and also his little secret. Seifer knew that Xu wanted him, she always had and now he finally was going to do something about it. "Let's take this to my room," he said, a sly grin creeping across his face.  
  
It was a few months after the escapade and Xu was in tears. Seifer looked at her, his face a picture of happiness. "Why did you do this to me!!!!!" she screamed in a violent rage. He leaned back and laughed a long, evil laugh. "I've never forgotten how you mocked me. That's my job bitch." Seifer turned and walked away contented with his result.   
  
Xu looked at the test, it read HIV positive.  
  
It took her a few months to die and soon after so did Edea and Cid. All Seifer could do was laugh. "Revenge is sweet," he thought to himself "What happened to that girl at the chocobo booth?"  
  
The End  
  
Please tell me what you think of my story, as it is my first!  
All names belong to squaresoft and this can be used anywhere as long as my name is attached.  
  



End file.
